A Twist of Fate
A Twist of Fate is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-second case of the game. It is the twenty-seventh case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in East Asia. Plot The Bureau went to Beijing to investigate SOMBRA’s plans of kidnapping orphan children. Having been given the night off, Jack and the player visited the Great Wall of China. There, they found pickpocket gang leader Fang Cheng suffocated with a plastic bag. The cops met and flagged Indian street kid Sanjay Korrapati as a suspect in the case. He was proven innocent when the victim's wife, Fang Di Yun, was incriminated. After she denied involvement, Yun said that she killed her husband in order to stop his cruelty to the children in his pickpocket gang. Yun was pushed to her limit when she found out Cheng beat one of the children, Bai Bai, with a belt. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 10 years in jail for the murder of Fang Cheng. After the trial, Carmen asked the player to check on Sanjay to keep him away from trouble. The cops investigated the restaurant which Sanjay patronized. They found its camera footage which – per Elliot's analysis – recorded his encounter with traveler Ronin Ozawa. Sanjay said that he did not see Ronin again and was planning to leave for Seoul in search of greener pastures. Jack and the player helped Tsukada Chieko find her brother Hiroshi who had gone missing prior to the events of the case. Chieko mentioned that Hiroshi was promised a better future by an organization. Fearing SOMBRA's involvement, the cops investigated the Summer Palace and found a recruitment form belonging to Bai Bai which, per Elliot's analysis, contained SOMBRA's logo. Bai Bai said he applied without looking into the program to escape from Cheng's gang. He said he was rejected for being too old and that the accepted applicants were escorted to the Great Wall. The cops searched there and found a tablet with a criteria list for applicants. With this information in hand, Marina deduced SOMBRA was hoping to brainwash young children into believing in their ideologies and having unwavering loyalty to them, and that they would still look normal after the brainwashing. Chieko was told about SOMBRA, and she told the cops that Hiroshi was seen in Seoul but she could not find him. With Hiroshi and Sanjay in Seoul possibly under SOMBRA's command, the Bureau took a flight to the South Korean capital. Summary Victim *'Fang Cheng' (found suffocated with a plastic bag) Murder Weapon *'Plastic Bag' Killer *'Fang Di Yun' Suspects WEC27TChieko.png|Tsukada Chieko WEC27FDiYun.png|Fang Di Yun WEC27BBai.png|Bai Bai WEC27SKorrapati.png|Sanjay Korrapati WEC27HQian.png|Hei Qian Killer's Profile *The killer knows Chinese medicine. *The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The killer practices Tai Chi. *The killer wears a dragon brooch. *The killer is missing a tooth. Crime Scenes WEC27-CS1A.png|Great Wall WEC27-CS1B.png|Stairs WEC27-CS2A.png|Restaurant Terrace WEC27-CS2B.png|Food Stall WEC27-CS3A.png|Marble Boat WEC27-CS3B.png|Water's Edge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Great Wall. (Clues: Wallet, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Plastic Bag) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Torn Paper; Victim identified: Fang Cheng) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Tsukada Chieko) *Ask Tsukada Chieko if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Receipt restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant Terrace) *Investigate Restaurant Terrace. (Prerequisite: Chieko interrogated; Clues: Expensive Watch, Unknown Kid, Glove) *Examine Expensive Watch. (Result: Cheng's Note; New Suspect: Fang Di Yun) *Inform Fang Di Yun of her husband's murder. (Prerequisite: Cheng's Note unraveled) *Examine Unknown Kid. (New Suspect: Bai Bai) *Ask Bai Bai about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Kid identified on Old Photo) *Examine Glove. (Result: Petals) *Analyze Petals. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Chinese medicine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Sanjay Korrapati why he's in Beijing. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Sanjay drinks chrysanthemum tea) *Investigate Marble Boat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Release Warrant, Locked Box) *Examine Release Warrant. (Result: Release info; New Suspect: Hei Qian) *Question Hei Qian about the release warrant. (Prerequisite: Release info unraveled; Profile updated: Qian drinks chrysanthemum tea) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Cigars) *Analyze Box of Cigars. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices Tai Chi) *Investigate Food Stall. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Bloody Belt, Torn Paper) *Examine Bloody Belt. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Bai Bai's Blood) *Ask Bai Bai about his blood on the belt. (Prerequisite: Blood DNA identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Bai Bai knows Chinese medicine, drinks chrysanthemum tea, and practices Tai Chi, Yun drinks chrysanthemum tea) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (12:00:00) *Question Tsukada Chieko about being in Cheng's gang. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Profile updated: Chieko knows Chinese medicine and practices Tai Chi) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Water's Edge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trinket Box, Necklace, Fancy Bottle) *Examine Trinket Box. (Result: Engraved Stone) *Ask Fang Di Yun about the message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Engraved Stone found; Profile updated: Yun knows Chinese medicine and practices Tai Chi) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Sanjay Korrapati's hair) *Question Sanjay Korrapati about the fancy necklace. (Prerequisite: Hair identified) *Examine Fancy Bottle. (Result: Bottle Tag) *Analyze Bottle Tag. (09:00:00) *Question Hei Qian about the bribe Cheng offered him. (Prerequisite: Bottle Tag analyzed; Profile updated: Qian knows Chinese medicine and practices Tai Chi) *Investigate Stairs. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Cellphone, Box of Junk) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a dragon brooch) *Examine Box of Junk. (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is missing a tooth) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Innocence Lost (3/6). (No stars) Innocence Lost (3/6) *See what Chieko wants. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Marble Boat. (Prerequisite: Chieko interrogated; Clue: Recruitment Form) *Examine Recruitment Form. (Result: Form Answers) *Analyze Form Answers. (06:00:00) *Ask Bai Bai about the SOMBRA admission form. (Prerequisite: Form Answers analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Great Wall. (Prerequisite: Bai Bai interrogated; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Inform Chieko about SOMBRA. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Reward: Chinese Necklace) *Check up on Sanjay. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost) *Investigate Restaurant Terrace. (Prerequisite: Sanjay interrogated; Clue: Broken DVD) *Examine Broken DVD. (Result: Security Cam DVD) *Analyze Security Cam DVD. (03:00:00) *Ask Sanjay about the encounter with Ronin. (Prerequisite: Security Cam DVD analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of World Edition in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:East Asia